


*keyboard smash sound effect*

by Silver_Apple



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Oh no! Yan-can is not getting the senpai butt. This situation is turning too homo.





	*keyboard smash sound effect*

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I hate 89% of this game but let me do this.

Yan-jam was a depression bro girl. It was sad. Fuck Mrs. Aishi, she's a bitch.

 

Yan-ham was sad though. But BOOM. Hot guy! Compulsory heterosexuality to save y'all from your depression!

 

Yan-pan needed to fuck that guy. It was necessary. She flapped her hands in excitement.

 

But sadly, John Doe wasn't interested in being heterosexual. He wanted a muscle. He wanted to date it. But without clams, he settled for Butto mASStuda.

 

Yan-yan couldn't take it. Her happy hand flaps became hand seizures. Oh no, this sucks. She was in the anxiety pool now.

 

Orange, whom also liked Tarp Yamadf, approached. She also was a surfer of compulsory heterosexuality. "Baka." She whispered softly.

 

Yan-lamb found her will to live again yo! She and Orange and Senpau and Butt went on a double date. It was cute.


End file.
